Genm Master 2016
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider OOO tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Eiji Hino and Hina Izumi, portrayed by Shu Watanabe and Riho Takada, respectively. This episode also counts as a post-''Ex-Aid'' tribute due to the return of Kuroto Dan, as portrayed by Tetsuya Iwanaga. It also features the debuts of the Taka Watchroid, Genm Ridewatch and Geiz GenmArmor. This episode is accompanied by the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, The King, God, and the Adult. Synopsis Great news! The large corporation, the Dan Foundation has just declared its independence from the nation of Japan! Sougo has suddenly become interested in the president of the Dan Foundation, King Kuroto Dan, who has proclaimed himself as a king! Not only does this king transform Japan's independence, but he also transforms into Another OOO! Geiz goes back in time to destroy the Another Rider at it's source, but Sougo takes a different course of action... Continuity and Placement *''The past, 2016'': This year becomes an altered timeline, with Emu Hojo having already lost his powers earlier. Thus, Kuroto Dan never became Kamen Rider Genm in that year, as he was transformed into Another OOO in 2010. Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * : *Journalist: *TV Reporter: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Another OOO: *Waste Yummies: Jun Watanabe, Hajime Kanzaki, Yuji Nakata, Yasunari Tsukagoshi Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Fourze, Build **Geiz ***Geiz, Wizard, Genm *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***FourzeArmor, BuildArmor **Geiz ***WizardArmor, GenmArmor Errors *When Kamen Rider Geiz presses the button atop the Genm Ride Watch to activates the Ridewatch for Armor Time and Critical Time Burst, the Ride Watch Doesn't shine like Ridewatches usually does and announce "Genm". **This probably alludes the toy version of Genm Ridewatch, which have the same characteristic as the one used in the show. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Wizard & Genm *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Ghost, Drive, Wizard, Faiz, Phone, Bike *While primarily being an OOO tribute episode, this can also count as pseudo-''Ex-Aid'' tribute as well due to the appearance of Kuroto Dan. If so, this is the first episode to be a tribute to a series that already received its tribute earlier in the series. *The English portion of the title, "Genm Master", in its Japanese pronunciation ("Genmu Masutā") is a play on the word "Game Master". This is a reference to one of the self-titled alias of Kuroto Dan. *This is the first episode since the episode 46 of Kamen Rider Ghost to have an episode written by someone other than the main writer. *This is the first tribute episode in the series where the titular protagonist does not appear until the very end of the episode. *This is the first time ever in the franchise to feature a Legend Form based on a non-protagonist Kamen Rider. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ゲンムマスター2016 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ゲンムマスター2016 References Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers